


Habit of Losing

by Lalaen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguing, Blind Character, Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Masturbation, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Relationship Problems, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Hatred, Spanking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: Prompto feels like all he can do is watch as Gladio and Ignis push themselves further away from him and even each other in their grief. He's already lost Noctis, and he'll do anything to stop them all from having nothing left.





	1. Chapter 1

Gladio's scent had totally faded from his pillow, but Prompto buried his face in it anyways. It was dark - like it always was now - and he couldn't sleep. That was also nothing new, he'd never been able to sleep well, but since Gralea it'd only gotten worse. He listened to Ignis's measured breathing from where the man lay asleep on the other side of the bed and tried to let it calm him as it often did, but he was wired. His brain was fully awake and didn't seem to plan on shutting off any time soon. 

He wished that Ignis would cuddle. Back when they were all on the road together, nothing would settle him down like being bodily dragged away from the bright screen of his phone and held in a tight bear hug by Gladio's massive arms. Prompto didn't think he'd ever felt anything so deeply comforting. 

With Gladio away on the hunt, their little family felt even more sad and broken. It left both he and Ignis way too much time to hang out in their own traitorous heads. He'd gotten quite good at guiding the blind man around, but Ignis was a master at keeping people at a distance. Prompto could sense his sadness - he knew he was very sensitive to people's emotions, but anyone must be able to tell - and couldn't do anything about it. Part of him knew it wasn't his fault, but he still lay there with his chest aching as he thought about it. Curling up in a tight ball, fingers digging into his sides, Prompto told himself it was wrong to think he could've stopped them from fighting. That it wasn't his place. 

The only thing worse then one of them missing was seeing the couple fight. Of course he couldn't get between them, but seeing it made him feel sick. Their unspoken love for each other had been one of few constants in Prompto's life, and maybe he was selfish but he hated that being taken away from him. Especially when it was so stupid, when they were both just being stubborn and headstrong. It wasn't his place and never had been, but here he was laying there crying about it and wishing he could sleep. 

Prompto rolled over, peering at Ignis over his pillow. The man's better eye didn't stay fully closed while he was asleep, it was the best way to tell whether or not he was faking. Not only was his eye cracked open, but it was twitching in REM sleep. It made Prompto even more sad, thinking that Ignis could see still in his dreams. 

Restless, Prompto groped for his phone again and unlocked it. It was three am. Great. He stared blankly at the home screen until it turned itself off again. There wasn't really anything he wanted to do on his phone, it was just a reflex to keep his hands and brain busy. He wasn't expecting any texts, though hopefully Gladio would find some time to send them an update soon. Prompto's heart sank when he realized how doubtful that was. He was pretty sure Gladio was using hunting as an excuse to get away from Ignis. It did, at least, make it impossible for them to fight more; but it didn't solve anything. They were both pretty immovable. 

A hitch in Ignis' slow breathing immediately grabbed his attention, and he dropped his phone to see the man's forehead starting to crease. Anything other than completely silent and still was not normal for him, and Prompto watched as he curled his fingers to try and grip the bed. Prompto understood nightmares only too well, and even if the signs were subtle he knew what one looked like. "Iggy," he said quietly, his hand creeping towards his friend's tense one. He bit his lip, his first instinct to touch but hesitant to do it. 

Ignis' troubled breathing quickened, bringing him close enough to hyperventilation that Prompto panicked. Even after watching the man struggle with his blindness, seeing Ignis show any vulnerability seemed totally alien. "Iggy," he stretched to tap on Ignis' bicep. The reaction was so quick that in the dark he couldn't really see it, but as soon as he sensed a flash of movement instinct had him flat against the bed. 

"D-did you just try to hit me?" Prompto found himself saying, and he groped desperately for his phone so at least one of them could see what the fuck was going on. Once he found it he fumbled the flashlight on, his mind racing as he tried to talk himself out of a state of panic. 

Having a light didn't really help with that - Ignis was sitting as still as a statue, the heel of his palm pressing against his bad eye. Prompto's stomach flipped with anxiety, and he tightened his shaking hands into fists to still them. "Hey," he said cautiously. Shit, he'd really screwed up hadn't he. When there was no response at all, he shuffled around on the bed and scrambled to think of what he should do. Gladio wasn't around, and though he was sure Ignis would just tell him to leave if he could, there was no way Prompto would let himself do that. Not with Ignis obviously less than okay. 

What did he need to hear when he woke up from a nightmare?

"It was, um," Prompto swallowed nervously, trying to find the right words. "You're awake now. It was a dream." Man, it was hard enough figuring out you were in the real world when you woke up normally, never mind if you couldn't see. Very slowly, Ignis lowered his hand; his expression as neutral as ever though Prompto could see his hands shaking. 

"Prompto, where are you," his voice was unexpectedly clear and level, but he obviously couldn't hide or didn't notice his trembling as he held out his arm. 

This was something they'd figured out fairly quickly, and Prompto was well trained enough by now that he gently tapped on Ignis' forearm without real conscious thought. It wasn't only how Ignis located him but also how he communicated needing help, and Prompto's stomach flipped again as that dawned on him. He didn't know what he should actually do though, Ignis didn't particularly like being touched as a rule. Then again, he'd just asked to be touched, so...? Shuffling closer, Prompto grabbed onto his wrist properly. It was another thing he often did to guide the man, but he chewed on his lip as he waited to see if he'd done the right thing. It'd be very easy for Ignis to pull away but he didn't, so Prompto didn't either. 

Since Ignis' injury, there'd been quite a few times that Prompto had been hyperaware of the fact that since he wasn't Gladio, there was maybe nothing he could do at all. That first week or so that he'd been trying to learn how to function was the worst, there were so many things too intimate for Prompto to help with. As they'd gotten more comfortable with each other and Ignis had become more used to his blindness, that happened less and less. Right now, it was a feeling that overwhelmed him; he had to keep biting his lip to stop himself from apologizing. Ignis probably didn't want Gladio here anyways, not with how they'd been talking to each other before he left. 

"... is this okay?" Prompto finally asked, unable to stand it any more. He was almost breaking a sweat. 

Ignis gave him a very small nod, his face totally impassive. "My apologies for striking you."

"You uh, didn't get me," he stammered, still afraid to move much. "It's okay." They sat quiet for another few moments, holding their arms up a little awkwardly. It wasn't long until he noticed Ignis' breathing had synced up with his, and that made him feel much better somehow; like maybe he'd managed to help. 

Ignis moved his arm so he could brush his fingertips against Prompto's, then he slowly pulled away. "Thank you," any indication that he was less than completely fine was gone now. As usual, Prompto was amazed by and slightly jealous of his level of control over himself. It was worrying, too, and as he laid back down without further comment, Prompto bit the insides of his cheeks and fretted about what he should do. Was it okay to move a little closer? Should he just pretend nothing happened? 

Still sitting up, he found himself unlocking his phone again. He wanted to text Gladio, maybe ask when he was planning on coming back - but that was stupid. Prompto didn't even know if he was more worried about what the response would be, or getting no response at all. 

He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, then laid down again and edged closer to Ignis. He left about a handspan between them, but he knew from experience that it was very easy for the blind man to sense him when he was this close. Ignis was facing away from him, but he fixed his gaze on the curve of his neck and shoulder, easy to see even in the dark. 

It wasn't just that Prompto wanted Noctis back. He did, he missed the prince so much that it was beyond words; and he'd just find himself staring blankly at the wall and feeling empty. 

He almost felt like he'd lost all three of them. Gladio was angry and distant when he was around, a totally different man than the one Prompto had come to know so well. Ignis' cold confidence hadn't disappeared entirely, but he'd retreated so far into himself that sometimes it seemed like he didn't even have a great grip on reality. 

Prompto missed them desperately the way they had been, and missed the way they'd looked at each other with deep understanding and trust. He hid his face in the pillow, laying just close enough to be able to feel the warmth of Ignis' body but too anxious to touch, and tried not to cry over the family he'd found and lost. 

..

As had become usual, Ignis was deep into his research. Sometimes he asked for Prompto's help with books, but most of what he seemed to be looking for was in audio archives. He'd sit for hours with headphones on, typing out notes at what seemed like an unbelievable speed. Then again, Prompto had never been a very quick typist. He'd never been good at reading aloud either; always stumbling over his words even though he could read them just fine, and although Ignis never criticized him it was obvious it got on his nerves. Prompto hated being a disappointment, so he was glad he didn't have to read too often. 

Not wanting to bother Ignis, he sat outside and worked on one of his many small dumb projects. So far, they'd failed to be useful or even impress Cindy, but at least it gave him something to do with his hands. 

He liked to think Noctis would've found some of them pretty cool. 

Since they were more or less living in the trailer at Hammerhead, it was really easy to step on each other's toes even with only two of them there. Ignis honestly seemed to hate it, but it took a lot to make him complain these days. Prompto liked being able to help in the garage, but living in a trailer wasn't great and Gladio took off more often than not whenever they were staying here. It was much nicer at the lighthouse, and Iris hanging around wasn't so bad either. She'd actually been trying to help Ignis cook again last time they'd stayed there. 

Since Cindy hadn't had any work for him, Prompto was mostly feeling like a nuisance. He didn't like getting in the way. Maybe next time Gladio left, he should tag along - he was decent in combat now, and having someone watch your back wasn't really a bad thing. He wasn't keen on leaving Ignis alone though, and he was positive Gladio felt the same. Maybe if they moved to the lighthouse for a while, then Iris would be around...

"Hey."

Prompto jumped comically, breaking into a huge grin as it sunk in that it was Gladio standing in front of him. He almost forgot he had something on his lap in his eagerness to jump up, but it was a good thing he figured it out because he definitely would've broken something. By the time he managed to get up, Gladio was grinning too, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"C'mon, hasn't been that long."

"Heh, says who," Prompto wanted a hug, a little starved for affection; but he hesitated. When Gladio raised an arm in invitation, he had to resist launching himself into it. He got squeezed tightly enough to crack his back, which was nothing to complain about. 

"Least somebody missed me," Gladio said it like a joke, but Prompto could feel that wasn't all there was to it. He felt his own heart sink, he'd wanted so badly for things to be normal for a little bit. 

"But now I've gotta sleep on the couch again," Prompto teased back, though he was also genuinely sad about that. The double bed in the trailer was tiny. Ignis and Prompto could sleep in it with space between them, but Gladio had to cuddle pretty close to share with either of them, and it was lucky they were both small guys. Any broader and there was no way. 

"Lucky you. Iggy isn't that good at sharing the bed."

Prompto knew he should give them privacy for at least a few minutes, but he wanted to be around them while they were happy and who knew how long that'd last. He stayed put and pretended to himself that he was still working, but he really just fiddled and listened to their voices through the thin wall of the camper. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but the tones were pretty clear. Even hearing that warmth in Ignis' voice made him happy. These days he wasn't usually in a good enough mood to talk like that. 

Though they often got food from the diner, Prompto had been learning to cook. He wasn't particularly good compared to Ignis, but someone had to and unlike Iris, Prompto hadn't had much success pushing his friend to try again. 

"Now, continue stirring. This would be a bad time to get distracted," Ignis said sternly from his chair. 

"I, ha... yeah I know," Prompto flushed a little, stirring the sauce on the little hotplate. He had a bad habit of getting overwhelmed by all of the separate tasks, and even with Ignis telling him what to do he couldn't always keep up. 

"Looks like you're getting better at this," Gladio's praise made his stomach squirm, that honey tone he used did weird things to Prompto. 

"He does take instruction well," Ignis' voice had a hint of a tease in it, and Prompto was so delighted he almost did burn the stupid sauce. 

"I'm not that good," he said sheepishly. This time he remembered he should turn the burner off, and that was something. 

"But you're better at learning than you believe yourself to be," Ignis said sharply. He always seemed to be able to detect when Prompto was going to go off on a self-depreciating tangent. 

"Yes Sir," Prompto said, knowing better than to argue, and made himself take the compliment. He felt his face start to heat up; even after this long it still got him flustered. The only thing he loved more than being useful was being praised.

Though Prompto wasn't keen to try his hand at any of Ignis' more complicated dishes, he could cook meat and put sauce on it pretty okay. They both told him he'd done a good job, and that made him happy even if they were exaggerating to be nice. When they all went to bed and he had to sleep on the couch, Prompto felt so good seeing them together that he really didn't care. The couch was pretty comfy, anyways. 

... 

It lasted two days. 

Prompto's stomach did uneasy flips as he stood outside the trailer, unable to just leave but not daring to intervene. He was left just awkwardly listening, feeling like he was hearing something he shouldn't. 

"... as though I'm your housewife," Ignis rarely raised his voice, but he sounded like he was talking through gritted teeth. 

"Don't make it about that," Gladio, on the other hand, was usually snarling before he was even really angry. "There's no point to this bullshit with the crystal." Ignis tried to interject, and was cut off. "You tell me you can still fight; come fight by my side."

"I must do what I can to help Noct," 

"Noctis is fucking gone, Iggy," Gladio was yelling now, and the combination of his anger and his actual words had a knife twisting in Prompto's gut. Gladio scared the hell out of him when he was like this, even though he'd never so much as threatened Prompto. "He's gone! You've gotta deal with that."

Ignis had never been scared of Gladio, somehow. He only seemed to get fiercer and fiercer in return, and maybe Prompto wasn't the best with interpersonal relationships, but he thought that must be why they argued so badly. It was like striking two pieces of flint together to get bigger and bigger sparks. "I must be ready when he returns, if this is all I can -"

"What, if you give up on him, you failed? Guess what, I failed in my duty too. We get back up and we-"

"Silence!" Ignis snapped. "How can you doubt him, or me?"

There was a slam, and Prompto jumped. Gladio probably hit the table or wall; despite how scary he could get he would never lay a hand on Ignis. "Cause I'm sick of you being a ghost, for fucks sake!"

He actually did have a point there, if only he had the ability to have a calm conversation about it. Prompto could admit that was still hard to do with Ignis; that he didn't really listen to anything that wasn't exactly his opinion, but it had to be more productive than this. They'd been together for what... six years now, how had they been working out their problems?

Prompto's throat tightened when he realized it'd probably been Noctis that united them. What if there was no hope now that he was gone? What if they couldn't make up at all now?

Again Prompto fought the feeling that he was losing everything. Maybe it was for a selfish reason, but he needed them to stay together. Had Noctis ever actually mediated? Maybe he could do it? The idea terrified him so much that he didn't think he could, but if he could handle talking to them when they were angry... they listened to their prince, they weren't going to listen to him. The thought of going in there and trying to talk to them was actually making him nauseous. 

"Wake up, Iggy!"

"If you were to pull your head out of your ass for a single moment, I..." 

Prompto couldn't listen to them any more. It wasn't until he tasted blood that he realized he'd been anxiously chewing on his lip. He turned on his heel and hurried off towards the garage, hoping that maybe there'd be something he could distract himself with. 

He knew by the time he had the courage to come back, Gladio would probably be gone again - and more likely than not, Ignis wouldn't speak more than a word to him until tomorrow. 

...

"What are your nightmares about?" Prompto asked, awkwardly filling the silence like he always felt he needed to. He expected to be brushed off, knew Ignis wouldn't want to talk about it. It wasn't like they never talked, but Ignis was a very private person and he knew that. There was a long, unsurprising silence, and Prompto figured he wasn't going to get any kind of response. Not terribly bothered by that, he went back to sorting through his laundry. 

"I watch Noctis die."

"Oh," Prompto let a tshirt fall through his fingers, looking over at Ignis' back. He bit his lip, scrambling for something to say. He hadn't expected this at all and now anything that popped into his head seemed wildly inappropriate. "Ha, I... usually watch him try to kill me. Um." It sounded even worse out loud, and he was immediately kicking himself for saying it. Was there any way he could take that back? 

There was another long pause, during which Prompto wondered if he could just disappear. Then Ignis raised his hand and crooked a finger. "... come here, Prompto."

As he'd joked with Gladio in easier times, it was impossible not to listen to Ignis. He came over on autopilot, tapping the advisor's forearm as he'd gotten used to doing. When Ignis pointed to his own feet, without even thinking about it Prompto moved to kneel in front of him out of old habit, even though he could've easily meant just to stand there. 

"I have some idea what you experienced, and I must confirm that in spite of that; you do understand Noct wouldn't wish harm on you," Ignis' voice had that parental seriousness, and Prompto could only fiddle nervously with his hands on his knees. 

"Oh, y-yeah," he worried at his lip again as he searched for words. "I know he'd never do or say that stuff, but I still -"

"Saw it," Ignis finished for him in a tone that implied maybe he knew too well. "Yes. But I mean to reassure you that he'd never say or do such things."

Prompto found himself bobbing his head even though he knew Ignis couldn't see it. "Yeah. Thank you! I... I know." He did genuinely appreciate it, but it always felt like he couldn't find the words. As he knelt there and picked at his jeans, he fought the rising urge to tell Ignis about more of his nightmares, because the ones where Noct tried to hurt him were some of the least upsetting. He knew Ignis of all people would never push him to talk, but he didn't know if he could do it by himself. And as much as he didn't have anyone else to confide in, he didn't want to burden the man with his problems. 

"Prompto," Ignis said pointedly, startling him out of his reverie. 

"Wh- yeah?"

"Perhaps there is something else?"

Flushing sheepishly, Prompto rubbed the back of his neck. "Why'd you say that?" He stopped himself just in time from adding a 'Sir', and that only made him redder. 

"You seem to be waiting at my feet," he sounded bemused, but Prompto still squirmed with embarrassment. 

"I..." a lot of things that he could say jumped to mind, and all of them scared him a little. He knew he could say it was nothing and that he wouldn't be pressed, but words came out of his mouth a lot by default and there was so much he wanted to talk about. "I'm... not like them, right? The MTs?" Out of all of the things he could've said, he hadn't expected that. He bit his lip so it'd stop trembling. No way to take it back now.

"Try not to dwell on anything Ardyn told you," Ignis' voice was sharp from distaste. "As challenging as that may be. He preys on our weaknesses, nothing more."

Prompto felt his lips trying to pull back into a grimace, and he told himself he would not cry. "I know, it's just. That's what I was supposed to be, he didn't make that up." He was picking at his nail beds now, and not really noticing it. "And..." he didn't know how to put it into words, and he had to fight panic as he realized he probably couldn't. "What if that's me? I mean, it is me, I mean, haaa." He could absolutely not look at Ignis right now. 

Ignis' fingertips found his hair, and he immediately leaned in and rested his cheek against the man's knee, blinking rapidly and still looking at the floor. 

"I am blind," Ignis said plainly. "How is it that I know when you are near me?"

"Dunno," Prompto muttered, slight slurred by his squished cheek. 

"Neither do I. Regardless, the fact remains that I do. You may rest assured that were nothing separating you from an MT, I would not know you."

Prompto couldn't think of a way to argue with that. He was totally overwhelmed with gratitude - among other emotions - and as his gut twisted all he could do was chew on his lip and squeeze his eyes shut and hope he wouldn't lose all control over his emotions. Maybe it was stupid, but he felt more connection with Ignis than he'd felt in a long time. They rarely scened any more, and in that moment he missed it so desperately he had to bite his tongue to stop from asking then and there. "Thanks," he whispered instead. "I needed to hear that..."


	2. Chapter 2

Biting down on the heel of his hand, Prompto tried to ignore the uneasy twisting of his stomach as he jerked himself off. He was no stranger to feeling sick with guilt while he masturbated - he'd fantasized about Noctis for years, after all - but since he'd had that little stray thought while kneeling at Ignis' feet, he'd gotten a bit fixated. 

A lot fixated. He'd been thinking about being Dommed almost nonstop, like people were even mentioning he seemed distracted. He whined against his mouthful of skin, squirming a little as his hand started to really feel good. This was a totally normal thing for him to think about, he reassured himself, shaking his head to clear it of those nagging doubts that it wasn't exactly. He had a ton of fantasy scenarios where Ignis was humiliating or talking down to him, that made him hard so easily he'd actually used it after Gralea to distract himself when his dick decided he still wanted to have those kinds of thoughts about Noctis, no matter how sad it made him. Now... it was punishment. He enjoyed a bit of pain, especially when Ignis clearly loved inflicting it, but he'd never gone into a scene craving that. Since he couldn't stop thinking about it now he obviously needed to get off, right?

Except normally when he was sexually frustrated he could cum in thirty seconds, easily. Now he was having some trouble getting from the part where it just felt good to the part where his stomach started getting all tight and he knew he was about to have an orgasm. It was the absolute opposite of his usual problem; normally he was struggling to stop it happening so embarrassingly fast. 

He just... he wanted Ignis to hit him so badly that it made a heavy sick lump in his stomach. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and tried as hard as he could to really imagine it. It felt so much different than something like being hit in combat. The anticipation, the shock of the impact, that dizzy little swoop of adrenaline that almost made him want to giggle even though he was always in tears by then. It was like fireworks inside his head. 

He whined and trembled as he finally managed to cum, still not feeling satisfied even before his dick went soft. Fuck. 

Maybe he was just lonely. Ignis was more or less totally disconnected, and Gladio was never here. What he really wanted was a long scene with both of them, where he could bawl like the idiot he was and have at least three orgasms and then get cuddled and told he did a good job. That always made him feel so close with them. 

Prompto thought really hard about that while he reached for a tissue, clumsily pulling his pants up with one hand. It... honestly wasn't as appealing as the idea of just plain being spanked or whipped, and he wasn't sure how to process that. He awkwardly readjusted his clothes and spent a few minutes tidying the trailer, always convinced that someone would somehow know he'd been masturbating. 

He could always go find Ignis - not that there were many places the man could even go - but he was usually just taking a break from sitting in the trailer by sitting in the diner instead. That was also just going to be more depressing. He settled for wandering over to bug Cindy. 

"Sure are lookin glum today," she had a headlamp clipped on to her baseball cap so she could see under the hood in the dark, but she still looked cute. 

"Ha... yeah." He didn't want to dump on her and wouldn't know where to start anyways, but... yeah. 

She pouted a little, if that was the right word for it. "Things sure seem rough for you boys. Let me know if I can help out, ya hear?"

Prompto forced a grin. "Just give me something to do."

Planting her hands on her hips, Cindy flashed back a grin that was much more generous. "Sure thing! Wanna hoist a engine block?"

Over the next few hours of heavy work, Prompto started puzzling through a few things. He was really, really sure there was no point to jumping in between Ignis and Gladio; even if he was brave enough he knew one or both of them would tell him to get out. He had the exact opposite of authority and although he was more than happy with that, it also meant no one would take him seriously. So what could he do? 

In the end he decided to start by messaging Iris. She would at least be able to push Gladio to come to Caem, and it was safe to say that if Prompto and Gladio both wanted to go, Ignis wouldn't mind. Well... he seemed pretty done with the cramped trailer too.

...

"... think it's time we moved on anyways," Gladio's gruff voice sounded a little tinny over speakerphone. Prompto's phone sat between him and Ignis on the table, and he searched his friend's face for a reaction. Even though he knew there was no reason for Ignis to want to stay here, Prompto was anxious that maybe he'd gone ahead and made a bad decision for all of them. He really wasn't cut out to lead anything. 

"Agreed," Ignis said, his voice curt. "And I am certain Iris will be happy for the company."

"Well, yeah," Gladio sounded almost playful, and Prompto couldn't stop himself from grinning. Maybe he wasn't a total idiot and he'd had kind of a good idea. "And we won't be living in a tin can. Prompto? Guess it's mostly up to you to pack."

"Yes, Sir!" He'd meant it jokingly but realized a bit too late it might not sound that way, and flushed scarlet. 

"Heh. Don't hurt yourself. Goes for too, Iggy."

Ignis' brows knit together, and Prompto's stomach flipped immediately. "Pardon me," he said tonelessly. It seemed like even while he said it, he was struggling with the knowledge that he wasn't going to be any help at all. A lot of people wouldn't care, but with Ignis it was easy to see how much that still really bothered him. 

"I mean don't hurt Prompto," he said it so smoothly that maybe he had actually meant that.

The thing with Prompto packing was that he'd never been all that good at it. Ignis could easily look after something like folding and neatly packing away their clothes, he just couldn't collect them very easily. They started immediately once they were off the phone; and it was a good thing Prompto liked being told what to do. 

"Mind you check under the bench," Ignis said sharply, duffle bag open next to him on the bed. He was really shockingly good at figuring out whose clothes belonged to who - Prompto could not even begin to imagine doing that by touch - but he was also being a total control freak. No surprises there. The term had always kind of been an understatement for Ignis even before his injury. 

"Yeah, course," the bench had a storage area under the seat, so obviously Prompto was going to check there, but he knew Ignis' inability to check for himself was making him anxious and this was the only way he could deal with that. That was okay. On some level, Prompto appreciated nagging because he got so distracted, and did forget stupid stuff. 

They didn't own too many things, so packing them only took a couple of hours. Prompto was very used to living on the move by now, and honestly he kind of enjoyed it. It'd been pretty much the happiest time of his life, living on the road with the other three, and the routine of packing up the car and moving on had become almost comforting to him. Maybe it made sense. He'd always been restless and bad at staying still. 

By the time Gladio showed up and got the car, Ignis had made Prompto check and re-check everywhere several times. It was a lot less sexy than the kind of bossing around he was craving, but at least being told what to do kept his mind occupied. Even if it wasn't important stuff, he'd just be sitting there being antsy. 

"You wanna drive?"

Prompto glanced between them, still a little taken aback even though they let him drive pretty regularly now. "Uh, yeah. Okay."

Gladio shrugged when he got out of the car, rubbing his shoulder and stretching a bit. "Give me a break. I hardly fit in the driver's seat."

Yeah, the first thing Prompto always had to do when they traded was adjust the seat. Gladio was almost a foot taller than him, so that was pretty obvious.

"Check your mirrors," Ignis said sharply as he felt for the car door -no doubt he could hear the click of the seat moving. Gladio caught him gently by the wrist and moved his hand to the door handle. Prompto happened to know he hated shit like that, and watched the almost imperceptible tightening of his lips. The problem with Gladio was you really couldn't tell him to change how he did something, not even if you were Ignis and he acted like you hung the moon. 

"Yep," Prompto said cheerfully. He'd already adjusted the rear view mirror, but Ignis was so visibly uncomfortable getting in a car now that he couldn't drive. From what Prompto had heard about the Regalia's crash, it was hard to blame him. Unable to see and not really knowing what was going on, that would scare the crap out of anyone. 

This car was no Regalia, of course, but Cindy always made sure it was running well for them and that was what mattered. 

"Hey, Iggy."

Prompto glanced over as he started the car, looking at Gladio's doting smile as he held a can of Ebony over Ignis' shoulder.

"Ah, thank you."

Hiding his own smile, Prompto tried to ignore the pang of nostalgia for earlier and happier days where he'd watched the same action. When he'd been sitting in the passenger's seat and Ignis had been on his ass all the time about not sitting down or being a distraction. 

Prompto was well aware he talked way too much. It'd become a nervous habit long ago, a way to cope with his anxiety. To keep calm while he drove he'd started rambling on to Ignis about what was going on around them - and though he had no idea if it did - he told himself it probably helped the other man's anxiety about being in the car. 

"Mm, so I think I turn here... yeah, this looks right. Hey, I didn't almost miss it this time! I mean the road's pretty empty, so I could've cut across, but y'know I should at least pretend to be a good driver. Heh." He'd been going on long enough that his throat was getting a little dry, but he was awake and he hadn't crashed "Hey, Gladio? Any chance of a drink?"

He got no response, and puffed his cheeks out before blowing out an exaggerated sigh. 

"Gladio," Ignis said conversationally. 

"Hmm?" 

"What, ignoring me? Rude," Prompto grumbled, though he wasn't all that offended. 

A glance in the mirror showed Gladio looking up from his book. "Well you never shut up, so yeah. What's up?"

"Any chance of a drink?"

He was handed a bottle of water, and didn't hide his disappointed little frown. "Aw, boring." Trust Gladio to not pack any soda or juice like they were all on a body building diet. 

"What? Not like you can have caffeine."

It was getting pretty late by the time Gladio offered to take the wheel again, and he told Ignis that he might want to sit in the back and sleep. Prompto was completely sure Ignis couldn't sleep in a car, but didn't say anything when he switched seats anyways. Prompto himself could and fully intended to nap, even though it wouldn't be all that much further. There wasn't much to occupy him in the car when he wasn't driving, so it was way easier to just pass out for a bit. 

There was the quiet whir and hum of machinery from beyond his eyelids. As he struggled to understand where he was, a familiar voice made his skin crawl with disgust. 

"You really ought to give up. No one is coming for you, boy. You're more than worthless - you're a burden. They're happy to be rid of you."

Prompto refused to open his eyes, but couldn't stop his body's reflexive jerk as Ardyn's fingers trailed slowly down his sternum. Goosebumps erupted on his arms, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from reacting more. It was what this sick fuck wanted; to make him squirm. He couldn't just give that to him. Prompto had never cursed his expressiveness so much, struggling not to hyperventilate or whine as his heart hammered like a rabbits'. 

Something about the way Ardyn's fingers dragged across his skin was almost sensual, and it made his stomach churn. No, please no... the man gave a low chuckle, heel clicking on the floor as he took a step closer, and then Prompto felt the hot moistness of breath on his cheek and couldn't help but tremble. 

"Maybe we could find some use for you," his hand, smooth and clammy, stroked back up to Prompto's neck. As the pad of Ardyn's thumb caressed his pulse point, he choked out a tiny sob. 

No one was coming for him. 

Heart hammering, Prompto's eyes popped open. It was the hand in his hair that'd woken him - but instead of predatory, the action was gentle and soothing. It didn't stop a shudder from wracking his body, and it took him a painfully long moment to process that he was still in the backseat of the car, that he'd lain down and the crown of his head was almost touching Ignis' hip. Watching the tops of trees and hills go by from his vantage point was super dizzying, especially when his brain hadn't totally caught up with where he was. He could feel cold sweat beading between his shoulder blades. 

Ignis' gloved hand calmly combed through his hair, and though the need to cry made an almost unbearable pressure in his head; he really didn't want to make a scene. Instead, he tried to focus on that hand and breathe deeply and somehow fool the other two into thinking he hadn't woken up. 

Regardless, he knew Ignis definitely knew he was awake. He didn't mention it though; neither of them did, and that was something Prompto appreciated almost more. 

...

"Hey guys!" Iris ran down the hill to meet them. It looked like she'd been gardening - her knees were dirty - but she didn't seem to care at all. "Why do I always have to bug you to come here, Gladdy?" She scolded as she hugged him. Prompto gave her a little wave when she looked his way, but he was distracted by Ignis getting out of the car. He was ready with the man's cane, placing it in his hand as he stood. 

"I've got shit to do," though he was trying to sound grumpy, Gladio was in a much lighter mood than usual, and that made Prompto happy even though it wasn't solving any problems. 

"Well you'd think that shit would include visiting your sister," she pouted, teasing him. "We have lots of things you can help out with here too, you know."

"Great."

"I'll help out too," Prompto was quick to say. He really hated feeling like he was freeloading, and he liked helping people anyways. Honestly, he loved helping Ignis get around so much that when he dwelled on it the guilt was overwhelming. Of course if Ignis could see again he'd be happy; after all, it would fix everything. But that there was something he could do to make a difference with the way things were now was all that he could really ask for. 

"Oh don't worry about that, there's lots of chores," Iris said brightly, closing the distance between them before adding a, "hi Iggy!" And placing her hand on his arm opposite Prompto. That was okay with him. She was really good with guiding Ignis for someone who didn't do it too often, and it was probably also a good thing for the advisor to interact with people other than the two of them. 

Iris also totally adored Ignis, and talking with her about what had been going on was something that Prompto could manage. She could deal with Gladio like no one else could. 

Hopefully that wasn't too underhanded. It was ok if he had good intentions, right?

"... and the new crop of carrots is so great, I'm really proud of them," Iris was already talking a mile a minute at Ignis, and Prompto was a little bit embarrassed when he realized he probably sounded like this when he got excited. 

"That sounds lovely," Ignis said politely, something he was so good at that it was impossible to tell if he meant it or not. 

"Oh, Gladdy," Iris chirped as they got to the top of the hill, "Monica was hoping you could chop some wood and bring it in? It's just really empty and no one's had a chance to fill it." 

"And here I thought you wanted to see me," he grumbled, teasing her. "Ok, ok. C'mon, Prompto. Come help me or you'll get roped into dishes or somethin."

"Oh, sure," Prompto was a little surprised but not about to argue, and followed Gladio around the side of the house as Iris and Ignis went inside. 

It seemed to Prompto that he'd hardly talked to Gladio in months; almost since Ignis had first got injured. Though he'd already become much closer to them while they all traveled together, he'd suddenly bonded with the two older men a lot more at that time. As hard as it'd been on everyone, sometimes Prompto missed it. That made him feel sick with guilt, but Ignis had really needed him and it almost felt like Gladio was confiding in him... and that'd made him happy regardless of how bad things were. He'd been so close to both of them, then. Now he swung his feet restlessly as he perched on a rock, watching Gladio chop wood and hoping desperately there was a reason he'd been asked to 'come help'. 

"So what's Iggy say about me?"

Yep. Prompto shrank in on himself, unable to help being nervous already. The man was facing away from him, obvious lines of tension in his shoulders and neck. 

"He doesn't talk much," Prompto pressed his folded hands anxiously into his lap. "Like... at all."

There was a long, pregnant pause, then Gladio sighed heavily before he brought the axe down and cleaved the log clean in half, sticking the blade pretty firmly in the log it'd been resting on. Prompto jumped out of his skin even though he should've expected the loud noise. 

"Shit," Gladio's voice was low, and why did every emotion he had sound like anger? "Was hoping he talked to you."

"Haa... why would he talk to me?" Rubbing at the back of his neck, Prompto was so fidgety he had to fight the urge to get up and move around more. 

"Well he sure as hell ain't telling me anything." Another log fell in half with a loud crack. 

"He loves you," Prompto blurted, unable to take the tension anymore - both in this conversation and between the two men almost constantly now. "Like, I know Iggy loves you... sometimes you even get him acting normal, like he used to be," his throat was so tight he could barely talk, and he picked at his arm as he fought that lump that tried to work its way up and make him get all teary. 

Gladio was still facing away from him, axe resting on the ground. Though Prompto was still afraid of an angry outburst, he could see that the other man seemed... tired. "Sure. Sometimes." When he finally turned around, his gaze made it obvious how much he really was hurting about the whole thing. As much as he was super fucking intimidating, Prompto had noticed pretty quick how expressive his eyes were. "Here's some advice for you - don't fall for someone who never figured out how to have emotions."

Prompto didn't know what he should say; but he was realizing more and more that he had to do something, that they couldn't actually work stuff out on their own. "I... I don't think he wants to fight with you."

"You saying I do?"

He flinched and Gladio took a step back, visibly feeling guilty. "N-no, obviously... I um. Think you think that he does, though." Prompto started to go red. Dammit that didn't make sense, did it?

Gladio put his head in his hand, turned and walked a few steps away before pacing back again. "Fucks sake," he sounded almost as tired as he did frustrated. "Look, I... I get it. Noct was his whole life, even more than mine because I still got to go out and do other stuff. He was stuck in the palace since he was a little kid and had the King drilling into his skull how he had to look after Noctis. He's never done a thing in his whole life that wasn't about his prince, and that's obviously fine with me. I get that he can't handle Noct being gone. It's not fucking easy for me either, or you." Though he'd started out quiet, again Gladio was getting more fierce the more he talked and Prompto bit on the inside of his lip. "Thing is he won't even try," Gladio buried the axe in the stump again, not even bothering to put a log in the middle this time. 

When he looked up he seemed to notice right away how nervous he'd made Prompto. "Sorry. Shouldn't be putting you in the middle - don't want you looking so scared either. Ain't even mad at you," he paused another long moment, running his hand through his hair, "... or him."

"You just, both get really angry at each other? It doesn't, um," as Prompto finally found the courage to make eye contact again, he realized what he was saying was pretty stupid. "... fix anything," he finished lamely. 

"Trust me, I know," Gladio grunted, coming closer and offering his hand. Prompto did of course trust him, and took it to be pulled in a bear hug. He'd always felt safe up against Gladio's chest, and who wouldn't? The man was so big he could pretty much physically surround anyone, and as scary as he could be there was no doubt in Prompto's mind that Gladio would never hurt him. He buried his face like he was a kid and listened to the man breathe, wanting so desperately for everything to be okay again. 

"How'd you used to fix stuff," Prompto didn't bother to look up, so he wasn't sure if his words would end up very clear. 

Gladio gave an almost derisive snort. "Really wild sex. And yeah, I've tried that already."

Prompto puffed his cheeks out with air to blow out a long sigh. When he was finally let go and stepped away, he asked the other thing he'd been thinking about before he could psyche himself out. "I wanna come with you next time you go out hunting... is that uh, ok?"

There was a pause where Gladio was probably considering telling him he should stay with Ignis, and Prompto scuffed his foot in the dirt. 

"Sure thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely hate the idea of sexual abuse as a plot device, so I want it known that's not at all what I'm trying to do here. I was going to not mention it at all for that reason, but I felt that was a little unfair to Prompto... considering how Ardyn acts towards him I have a hard time imagining there wasn't at least some highly questionable moments while he was imprisoned. I'm leaving it intentionally very vague, I don't think we need to milk that specific kind of thing for angst. 
> 
> Glad everyone is enjoying! Sorry the updates take a while, I want to keep them on the long side.


	3. Chapter 3

"So..."

Iris looked at Prompto from under long eyelashes, though she didn't bother to pause in scrubbing vegetables. 

"Aw, c'mon. I'm doing it right," Prompto actually had no idea if he was, but he'd been corrected enough times he thought he must be by now. Who knew canning was so complicated. 

"No, dummy. I mean when are you going to tell me why you wanted to get everyone up here? I'm not complaining, but seriously," she paused and pointed at the pot of boiling water he was watching, and he grabbed the weird tongs to take out a jar for her. "I know there's a reason, okay?" She was giving him that bossy teenage girl look; and the way she did it made it weirdly obvious she was related to Gladio. Prompto always found women intimidating, but with Iris it was for a different reason than usual. She wasn't as scary as Aranea, but she was also much nicer and easier to talk to. 

"Heh, well," shit, he hadn't actually thought about how to say this stuff yet. He pulled the jar out of the pot and carefully emptied out the boiling water, then set it down so she could fill it. "It's... complicated, I guess?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno. I'm scared Gladio and Ignis can't get along without Noct here."

Iris quietly filled the jar with the baby cucumbers she'd just cleaned, and didn't say anything until she was done. When she spoke her voice was much more quiet then before. "They're fighting, aren't they?" 

"Yep."

She measured out pickling spice and carefully filled the jar with vinegar, and Prompto took the hint and stuck another jar in the pot. He'd already scalded himself, but managed to avoid it this time. Once Iris sealed the jar, she turned around and leaned on the counter to look at him properly. "You know, Gladdy's always been kind of an asshole. But Ignis can be too - he gives as good as he gets, or worse. And I think that's one of the things my brother loves most about him."

Prompto nodded emphatically, because he'd thought almost the exact same thing before. 

"But they're also both really stubborn, and that isn't great sometimes," she pushed her hair behind her ears then crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to guess both of them don't really do emotions, because I know most guys aren't into that... ugh."

"You'd be right," Prompto fiddled around with a can lid on the counter, spinning it around and ultimately knocking it to the floor. "Iggy just... shuts down, I guess, I don't know how to describe it. When he got hurt, he was shut down all the time... now sometimes he comes out of it? Dunno."

"I'm guessing Gladdy just yells?" When he nodded, Iris responded with another little huff. "Stupid idiot. Probably thinks like, that's the only way he can get a reaction now."

"I mean, he does get one," even though Prompto had expected it, he was still impressed by how perceptive and smart Iris was for her age. He'd been a total dumbass when he was sixteen. 

"I told him years ago I'd kill him if he fucked things up with Ignis," she was pouting. "You know what the real problem is? They're both too proud. They both wanna win."

"Noctis could probably just tell them to stop," Prompto muttered sadly. "Like, and it'd work, you know?"

"Probably. But Prompto..." she sighed again and turned back to the sink. "I wasn't kidding. I... actually won't let him fuck this up. Ignis makes him really, genuinely happy. I love my brother, and I totally did see the difference in him when he fell in love. Like, I could tell when it happened. Before he could, I think." 

Prompto nodded again, then after a few false starts reaching for the tongs, he decided that probably was actually what she wanted him to do, and did pick them up. "Sounds like a corny thing to say, but I think they kinda need each other right now. I'm trying my best, but... heh."

She glanced over her shoulder at him, giving him one of her big, pretty smiles. "Yeah. You know, besides him being good for my brother, I love Iggy... he's part of my family too. So if Gladdy's being a dick, I'll have to kick his ass."

Prompto snickered as he pulled another jar out of the water. Iris was probably the only person who could say that and have him believe it. 

...

Cape Caem was a great change of pace. Sure, Prompto missed Cindy; and helping around the garage, but there was still a bit of tinkering to do here. The upkeep on the old building seemed to be constant, and Prompto often found himself being called upon to run errands. When he wasn't doing anything, Talcott almost always wanted to play. He wasn't a really little kid for sure, but being stuck here with a pair of Kingsglaive was probably boring regardless. Prompto knew he had the energy to entertain a kid, and didn't really mind at all. The serious adult stuff could get to be a huge downer anyways. Instead of bounty hunting, Gladio was going out with Dustin to hunt game, and just the fact that there was more than only Prompto around was forcing Ignis to be more social. 

"We'll need to abandon it soon," Dustin was talking to Gladio, but either didn't know or didn't care that Prompto was still in the room. "There's nothing keeping the daemons away - we've only lasted so long because it's such a remote outpost."

"Yeah. Best to get the kids out of here - and you and Monica probably wanna be with whoever else is left."

"We do. There's some talk of restoring power in Lestallum, and the city is much more secure. Sustaining ourselves out here is a hell of a lot of work, too." It made Prompto's heart sink, even though he understood what Dustin meant. 

Gladio clapped him on the shoulder. "I trust you to keep Iris safe. Happy to help with the relocating - just let us know."

"Thanks," Dustin gripped his arm in that way big guys seemed to do with each other as a sign of respect or something. "Will you boys be coming with us?"

Prompto turned around to keep proper tabs on the conversation now, really curious to see what Gladio would say. He himself wouldn't mind going to the city for a little while at least, but he couldn't speak for Ignis. 

"Maybe. Could always stay long enough to make sure Iris was gonna be okay."

"I just thought you'd be considering a safer place for Ignis to stay."

Prompto sensed the temper flare almost before it even happened, and turned back around immediately. Never mind joining this conversation, he'd rather just go unnoticed. 

"What," there was that edge in Gladio's voice that always made Prompto's stomach tight with anxiety. 

"You're always worried about him when you're out hunting, yeah?" Dustin didn't seem as worried as he should by that tone. "In the city he could be looked after..." 

"Look, it's not like he's an invalid," Gladio snapped. "He does a damn fine job looking after himself, and he makes his own decisions."

"Hey; only a thought. Obviously he's doing okay."

"Whatever," Gladio grunted, and although Prompto wasn't facing them any more, he imagined him waving Dustin off. As much as conflict was stressful, it was weirdly... nice to hear Gladio defending Ignis like that. The feeling was a little hard to justify, but... well. It gave him a bit of hope he hadn't had before. There was something still there of the love and respect he'd grown so familiar with, and that was the best realization he'd had in a long time. 

"Hey," Prompto jumped as Gladio sat in the chair across from him, looking tired. He'd been so focused on his thoughts he hadn't really noticed Dustin leaving, or Gladio coming over. "I'm not pissed at you. Fuck, don't look at me like that." He sounded so resigned. 

"Wha? No, I know that. And you're right," Prompto added quickly, falling into his borderline stream-of-consciousness speech almost as soon as he opened his mouth. "Iggy can look after himself. I think being alone just, uh, messes with his head now."

Gladio looked at him for a moment, like he was trying to think of something to say. He combed his hand back through his hair. "You said something to Iris, didn't you?" He didn't even sound angry, which was noteworthy for him, but still Prompto squirmed in his seat. 

"... I didn't have to," it wasn't a lie. She'd known something was wrong, probably anyone would know. 

"Listen, I know shit's not going well; but I'm fucking trying. I told you before. I'm trying, but I don't know where he is anymore," Again it was clear just how much this was bothering Gladio, and something about seeing that shook Prompto deeply. "You let me know if you find him."

As they sat in silence, Prompto felt more and more like crying. He knew it was irrational, but maybe it was all just the feeling of crushing hopelessness that had been picking away at the back of his mind since Noctis was gone. Right now he had no idea how to keep it at bay. 

He glanced around the room with stinging eyes, even though he knew they were alone. Then he slid out of the chair, sitting heavily on the floor; before shuffling over to be between Gladio's knees. It was not graceful in any way and he didn't care, it was effort enough getting over there. 

"Wanna fuck me?" He mumbled, afraid to make eye contact because of how stupidly close he was to tears. He ached for intimacy, and although some part of him hoped it'd make both of them feel better, that was really what it was about. When he wasn't distracting himself, the dreams were always right there - among them the ones where his body was cold metal, and though he couldn't speak or move he could feel how empty he was. 

Empty and alone. 

"Yeah, actually," Gladio grunted, and his heavy hand resting on the back of Prompto's neck was already a relief. 

...

"You've gotta be quiet, kay?" Gladio muttered, pressing his lips to Prompto's neck. Even his tone was warm and that made Prompto feel safe. He was already horny, because no matter what mood he was in if he thought about his dick for more than two seconds he'd be hard. 

"Mmhm," the hands resting on his hips were what he craved more than anything; to be held. He looped his arms around Gladio's neck and hung on, his hands trembling a little. 

"You sure?" The teasing, smug look on Gladio's face made him start to smile, and he buried his face, feeling dumb. 

"Just, uh, face down." Though it was muffled into the guard's shoulder, he seemed to understand. His hands shifted to cup Prompto's ass and gave a rough squeeze before dragging him closer. Momentary panic flared, but he fought the urge to twist away and took a deep breath, reminding himself of the familiar scent and feeling of Gladio. Prompto knew he was safe here, that there was nothing to be afraid of. 

"You want this?" Gladio's tone said he'd felt Prompto stiffen, and that caused a wave of sick shame. 

"Um, did you feel my boner or nah?" Prompto kept his voice level, but his lips quivered as he tried to grin. 

"... you know I'd stop if you wanted," Gladio's voice was low but serious, and when he looked down at Prompto it was with obvious concern. 

"Yeah," finding his hand, Prompto did manage a small, sad smile. "Don't worry. You know I'm a big crybaby." Maybe that was what he really wanted - something to let him cut loose and start bawling. 

Though Prompto never would've said he was into big guys specifically, Gladio's strength was overwhelmingly hot when he was fucking you. He could easily support most of Prompto's weight with a hand under the small of his back, handling him like he was a doll instead of an adult man. Prompto started giggling as he took the offered opportunity to squirm out of his pants, even though his eyes were already burning from holding back tears. 

"What's so funny," Gladio muttered, bemused and obviously well aware he was laughing at nothing. 

"Mm," Prompto's answer probably wouldn't have made sense, but whatever his stupid mouth was going to say was cut off with a kiss. He clung tightly to Gladio's shoulders, digging his fingernails in and fighting a needy whine. The man's kisses always demanded everything, had an intense and hungry passion to them that he tried his hardest to match. He felt warmth in his belly and though it was partly the tight clench of how turned on he was, that wasn't all of it. Gladio was so good at making him feel wanted, and it pushed back at the cold loneliness that he'd felt since he stumbled through the tundra and never really gotten rid of. 

He couldn't stop himself whimpering into Gladio's mouth when a finger pressed against him, and he tried his best to be calm and relaxed even as his mind tried desperately to race. It'd been really hard won for him to be able to do anal without being in subspace, and since it'd been a little while he was worried he'd lost it. Keeping focused was a struggle even when he didn't have to try to distract himself from thoughts of Ardyn, of things that he'd felt while he was held captive and never dared to tell anyone else. 

Prompto groaned as Gladio brushed his prostate, earning himself a kindly "shhh." His eyes were squeezed shut and it wasn't because he didn't want to see but because he didn't want to cry, and he knew he was kind of tense but he held on so tight that his arms shook. 

"No," he choked, his voice strained with unshed tears, and Gladio immediately stopped moving his hand. 

"That for me?" His concern was audible, and Prompto shook his head so hard it made him dizzy. Part of him wanted to clamp both hands over his own mouth, but letting go of Gladio seemed impossible. 

Prompto felt the scratch of the man's beard as lips pressed to his forehead, and a tiny sob escaped him despite his best efforts as Gladio started fingering him again, the motion slow and almost tender. 

He got himself through it with almost aggressive slow breathing through his nose, making himself think only about that and in nowhere near the danger of cumming immediately that he usually was. He had to concentrate so much on keeping his head empty that it was actually distracting him from how good it felt to be touched like this. Gladio didn't seem to think any of this was weird, even though Prompto knew he was being a total freak right now - but Gladio was used to Ignis, so maybe that wasn't surprising. 

"I'm thinking you don't want face down any more," Gladio coaxed him into another kiss. Prompto threw himself into it with such desperate enthusiasm that he forgot to breathe and was left gasping for air. 

"Mm-mm..."

"Why don't ya look at me," Gladio said in a low voice. "C'mon."

The moment Prompto opened his eyes he felt fat tears spill down his cheeks. The look he was getting was so undeniably gentle and caring that he gave another pathetic sniffling sob before he could stop himself, but even as he did he awkwardly wiggled and stretched himself into a position where his leg could hook around Gladio's elbow and stay out of the way. His hint was definitely taken. 

"Sh-shit!" Prompto choked, almost hyperventilating as his body struggling to adjust. Gladio was a lot, so overwhelming in more ways than one, and at least it was so much that he seriously couldn't think about anything else other than the huge dick inside of him and that sore bruised feeling he was going to have in his belly from it tomorrow. 

He was not very quiet, no matter how many times he was shushed and even when he was gagged with deep kisses. Drool dripped down his chin and he couldn't possibly care less about that, or how disgusting he definitely looked. All Prompto cared about was getting off and the validation that he could feel. That he really was human. That someone gave a shit about him. 

"It's never taken you this long to come," Gladio teased, just a little breathless. "Gotta move you a bit." He pried Prompto's clinging hands away without even trying, pushing them above his head and holding them to the sheets one-handed as he changed their angle. 

"Don't do that," Prompto gasped, heart suddenly fluttering in his throat with panic. 

"Hey, sorry," Gladio sounded all worried again as he let go, and for some reason it was that which got Prompto really sobbing. "You gotta stop?"

"No, no," Prompto whined, pressing both hands over his face and feeling a shame so deep and ugly he didn't know what to do. "Please don't stop, Gladio, don't..." 

There was a pause, probably because Gladio was trying to figure out what he really wanted, and Prompto made himself stop hiding his face so he could reach out with both hands and make that more obvious. He needed this. Fuck, he needed this so bad. Maybe he said that out loud. Maybe he was just blubbering about random stupid shit. Gladio wrapped an arm under him and held him in a firm embrace as he started thrusting again, and Prompto went back to holding on as tight as he could. 

As much as he was a total fucking mess and it didn't make sense, all he could think was that everything was okay. 

For the first time ever, Gladio came before he did. Prompto found himself apologizing over and over, but the Kingsguard just sat both of them up, holding Prompto in his lap and stroking his cock until he finally got off. Immediately exhausted but still sobbing uncontrollably, he buried his face in Gladio's shoulder and cried like a baby. 

Even though he probably wasn't sitting very comfortably, Gladio held him and let him cry himself out without a word. By the time he started to calm, Prompto was too embarrassed to look up. 

"... sorry." Snot was running down his face so badly that he had no choice but to wipe it on his wrist; not that he really gave a shit about anything right now. He was such a piece of garbage. 

"Don't worry about it," Gladio's voice was still warm with concern. "Iggy's the king of needing to get fucked to feel things. M'used to it." 

"I'm... not usually like that."

"Maybe you're hanging out with him too much," Gladio's tone was more longing than joking, and Prompto felt a pang of it in sympathy. 

"He needs you," Prompto said meekly. 

"Thanks," Gladio said, and what hurt the most was how genuine it sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't tell him you were coming too?"

Prompto bit the inside of his lip, shifting around in the passenger seat of the car. "... nah."

"Kind of a dick move."

"Oh, you're one to talk," Prompto snapped, cheeks flaring red even before he was done his angry outburst. 

"Fair," Gladio muttered, and dropped it. 

Prompto could continue, but he had already shamed himself into silence. He knew he was Gladio's security blanket against feeling shitty about leaving Ignis all the time. He knew also that wasn't fair, but it didn't stop him from feeling bad that he wasn't doing it. It'd be really great to feel less guilty about things, but here he was. 

At least maybe he could shoot some daemons again. That would be cool. 

They parked the car at a remote spot that Prompto was pretty sure was close to Saxham Outpost - but these days he had pretty limited knowledge of stuff that wasn't immediately around Hammerhead, so maybe he was wrong and they hadn't gone far enough. 

"Where're we going?" Prompto was so ready to distract himself, and definitely ready to be out of the car and stretch his legs. He jumped out of the seat, because there was no better distraction than throwing himself into something as hard and enthusiastically as he could. 

"There's a big hunters' camp out here," Gladio locked the car and stretched his shoulders. "Usually a good place to start, there's more than enough bounties to go around these days."

Prompto grinned at him. "People just come here to hang out, don't they?"

"Heh. Yeah, that too. Yours truly included - n'sometimes there's other Glaive that aren't dead, but Monica thinks they're all in Lestallum now."

Grabbing his bag from the trunk (though fortunately Gladio was carrying most of the camping equipment), Prompto was more than happy to wander off into the wilderness again. Even though it was just the two of them, there was a pleasant nostalgia of when everybody was together and he'd pouted about camping every night. Of course it wasn't a beautiful sunny day, either, but he'd just have to be optimistic about it. 

That did not last as long as he'd hoped. Though Prompto had no issue walking for a long time, the backpack started to make his shoulders sore, and Gladio was as sullen as Ignis was absent. Unable to fight feeling a bit dejected, he wondered if there was any point to him coming after all. Apparently everywhere was miserable. 

"Are we there yet," he whined, and though he wanted to know he also wanted to see if he could get Gladio to start teasing him. He did earn a bit of a smile, and grinned sheepishly back. 

"We haven't been walking that long."

"Why didn't we park closer, then?" 

"There wasn't anywhere closer to park, idiot," Gladio shoved him playfully in the shoulder, which, gentle as it was, was enough to make him stumble. He came back immediately with an elbow to the bigger man's waist, and had a huge arm hook around his shoulders in a headlock that was more of a rough hug.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Shut up, pipsqueak," Gladio said fondly, and it made Prompto warm and happy almost like it was praise. 

Soon there was the warm glow of firelight - a lot of it- on the horizon. They'd come out of woods and into open space a while ago, so there was a little more visibility, and Prompto started to worry almost immediately that instead of a bunch of fires that was actually just a massive daemon hiding over the next hill. 

"Is that-"

"Yeah, it's the camp. Stop looking so freaked out."

"I mean," Prompto stammered, rubbing his neck. "We didn't run into any trouble on our way here?" 

Gladio shrugged. "Never have, to tell you the truth. I think the camp draws all the attention from a ways around."

"Uhh... isn't that kind of a problem?"

"With that many hunters around? Nah. Everyone's ready to kick some ass if they've gotta."

It did make sense, and even more so when Prompto saw it. The collection of tents was bigger than he'd pictured it, and a lot more similar to a military caravan than he'd thought. Maybe that was stupid of him, considering how many hunters were ex-military. It seemed pretty busy, too. He immediately felt very small and soft, something that only got worse as they got closer. Yeah, he was used to Gladio being really abnormally big; but he'd never gotten accustomed to being surrounded by fit, highly trained soldiers. 

"Stop freaking out. You could give half the guys here a run for their money." Gladio was definitely just being nice, but it felt good anyways. "And you're with me."

That one was a lot more inarguable. No one would mess with Gladio, and as they passed between the tents at the border he waved and greeted a few people almost immediately. Even Prompto thought he recognized a face or two from when the four of them were doing bounties, though if he'd ever known their names he wouldn't try to guess them now. He also noticed a few people wearing worn remnants of crownsguard uniforms, and that helped him feel much more at ease. 

"Hey, Amicitia," a woman called out, and it took Prompto a minute to realize that it was for them. He didn't hear Gladio referred to by his surname very often. He didn't know her, but Gladio seemed to, and on closer inspection she had a frayed armband pinned to her jacket bearing the crownsguard insignia. It looked like something she'd made out of her old uniform. 

"Robin - guess you have something I might wanna hear?"

"Mostly wondering if you were going to help out with the power grid." She glanced at Prompto, but didn't seem particularly interested in him. 

"Monica and Dustin were talking about that. I can probably lend a hand."

"You know where Monica is?" She sounded genuinely surprised. "I thought she didn't make it."

"With my sister," the way Gladio said it made it very clear he wasn't going to say where that was. "But it sounds like they plan on finding some of you guys soon."

Robin seemed to be considering her answer. "If you see her, let her know there's still loyal men and women of the Glaive ready for her orders."

"Will do," Gladio gave her a nod before turning away, and Prompto was quick to follow him. 

"I didn't know Monica was so important?"

"She has rank," Gladio said nonchalantly. Of course he'd grown up with all this, so it was probably nothing to him; but Prompto still felt very out of place. 

They found somewhere to pitch their tent, leaving most of their small amount of camping equipment. Gladio said no one was usually stupid enough to fuck with people here, but not to leave anything like his camera just in case. Prompto never really left his camera anywhere anyways. 

Shouts and a bright flash of light made Prompto jump as he left the tent, and he summoned his gun after half a second's panicked thought. Gladio's hand on his shoulder startled him further, and he looked in askance when he saw the man was still unarmed. 

"Seems like it's handled. But yeah, that's a daemon. Told you this place takes all their attention."

Sure enough, it was only a moment or two before there was an inhuman screech that certainly sounded like something dying. Prompto sheepishly sent his gun away. "... guess it's, uh. Been a while since I've seen any action."

Gladio knocked him lightly in the shoulder, a smile pulling at his lips. "Let's fix that."

A little wandering and talking found them a job for the next day pretty easily, and Prompto couldn't help but snap a few shots of the camp and the people in it. There were some real characters in a place like this, and the sort of semi permanent nature of the tents made it naturally very interesting. Gladio humoured him as usual, and honestly being somewhere new and running around with his camera put Prompto in a brighter mood than he had been for a long time. He even got some cool action shots when another daemon attacked the camp. 

The tent seemed particularly small with Gladio in it, but that didn't bother Prompto at all - especially when he was pulled close. If there was anything Gladio was better at than fucking really hard it was probably cuddling, and Prompto ended up with his head pillowed on the bigger man's bicep, face buried in his broad chest. There was nothing quite as safe and warm and satisfying as that strong arm around his waist, and he fell asleep not only happy, but much more easily than usual. 

Though he'd almost hoped they could go for a run together in the morning like they used to, instead they were up early for the hunt. Prompto couldn't think of it as bright and early because, well. It was never bright any more.

They were going after a nest of Arachne, and Prompto knew he was almost certainly not needed. Seeing as he was a touch rusty in combat, maybe that was a good thing. He did get a few nice shots in and helped patch Gladio up, and got told he was a great help for it. The praise scratched an itch in him that had desperately needed scratching, even though he was well aware it was exaggerated for his sake. 

Fortunately, the hunt didn't take them terribly far, and they were back at the camp and reporting their success by what once would've been called sundown. Sitting by one of the fire pits and finishing his cup noodles as he clicked through pictures on his camera, Prompto was still riding that high. This was great. He should've come along way sooner. 

"Who's that cool guy," Gladio said with a grin, referring to a picture of himself mid-battle. 

Prompto grinned right back at him. "I dunno, but you should introduce me. 

"Fancy seeing you here, Gladio," a woman - not Robin, or anyone else Prompto recognized - sat on the bench next to him. She didn't look like someone from the crownsguard, either, but then again he had no actual way of knowing unless they had the insignia somewhere. She was pretty, and her tone was super flirtatious, but that was almost every woman when they talked to Gladio. No fair. 

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" It was also totally normal for Gladio to be flirty in return, but Prompto still felt awkward sitting right next to him. 

"Oh, you know better than to call me a nice girl. Who's this?" She looked at Prompto with not so much interest as curiousity. He resisted the urge to laugh nervously and hide behind his friend. Even a year hanging out and helping Cindy hadn't made him less unapologetically bad at talking to women. 

"Prompto," Gladio saved him the sure to be disaster of introducing himself. "He came along with me this time."

"Well, I don't want to put him in an embarassing situation... but you're welcome in my tent again." She gave Gladio a stunning smile, and as her words sunk in Prompto felt like his stomach was full of lead. 

"I can't just be rude and refuse an invitation. I'll see what I can do."

The woman said something about how she was in the middle of something and couldn't stay to chat, but Prompto honestly couldn't process it. His hands were trembling, and he carefully set his camera on his lap. He'd known things were pretty bad, but now every hope he'd dared to have was shattered. 

"Do you, um. Sleep with a lot of women," he said quietly, picking at a loose thread on his camera strap and not daring to look up. Somehow looking up meant he'd have to deal with this more than he already was. 

There was a moment of silence, then Gladio gave a humorless, "ha. Are you seriously accusing me of cheating?"

A few tears Prompto hadn't even known were that close overflowed, running quietly down his cheeks. "I'm just asking," his voice came out higher than usual, and he balled his hands into fists to keep them still. It'd been so stupid of him to think things could be okay. 

"Look," Gladio nearly growled, and paused to take a slow breath. Maybe he was trying not to get angry enough to scare Prompto, but seeing as he was obviously pissed off that was a lost cause. "Me and Ignis were never fucking... exclusive. Ever. I can screw whoever I want. So back off of shit you don't understand."

Prompto couldn't even raise his eyes, never mind say anything. He just stayed frozen and numb as Gladio got up, stepping over the bench to walk away. 

"Not like he wants much to do with me anyways," Gladio grunted, like he hadn't already had the last word. Prompto listened to his footsteps recede, not willing or able to do anything to stop him even if he wanted to. 

Coming here was stupid. Trying to fix things was also stupid. Prompto knew he was probably the stupidest and most pathetic person who ever lived, and he physically ached with sadness and he just wanted to sit in silence near Ignis, who seemed to always know when he was hurting if nothing else. 

He'd been such a piece shit. He fumbled for his phone, thinking to call and apologize. Even with his thoughts in the confused and upset tangle they were in, he knew it would be less of an apology and more just him embarrassing himself bawling to Ignis on the phone, but he needed to do something. 

When he clicked the screen on, it was to see that he had an unready text from earlier today. Trying to steady his breathing, he blinked away the tears blurring his phone screen into a bright square. 

'IRIS  
Hey... Iggy asked me where you were. I know he's not going to call you out on it because that's not his style, but...

IRIS   
Someone should. It really sucks of you not to tell him you were leaving.'

Feeling nauseous with guilt, Prompto let his phone slide out of his hand. It took everything he had not to break down completely, and he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes until he saw flashes of color and tried to breathe. He didn't know where to go, he couldn't just leave, he didn't really know anyone here and he couldn't go all the way back on his own. He didn't want to go back to the tent and risk running into Gladio right now, and...

"Hey sweetheart," said a sharp female voice. He'd only heard one woman call him that, especially with that little sting of playful insincerity. "Seems like I always see you when you're having a bad day," Aranea continued, her hand falling heavily on his shoulder and giving it a rough little squeeze. 

Prompto kept his face hidden in his hands, not daring to try and say anything because he knew he'd totally lose it. He definitely couldn't do that in front of her. He nodded, not knowing what else to do, and felt her sit down on the bench next to him. 

"Pull yourself together. You're a grown ass man, not a little kid." She gave him a brusque pat on the back, and he nodded again. 

Okay. He could do it, he had to. He took a few more deep, shaky breaths and swallowed the lump in his throat. Okay. Yeah. After a few moments he raised his head and looked at her, well aware that his eyes were probably all red and that he looked pathetic. 

Aranea was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest, quietly watching him. She had some of her armour off, but she looked as great as she usually did. "Good, looks like I won't have to smack some sense into you. Do I have to bring you home to your friends again?"

"N-no," he managed, feeling very embarrassed and small. "Gladio's here."

"If he made you cry I'll beat him up for ya," she said casually, though he was pretty sure she meant it. 

"No, no it's not... it's stupid," Prompto mumbled, tripping over his words. "Doesn't matter anyways."

"Listen," Aranea said firmly, leaning forwards on her knees so she could make eye contact with him. He was trying hard to avoid it, but she was a lady who got what she wanted. "You're obviously fucked up about something, so I can't just leave you here like a sad baby animal."

Prompto shrugged, again trying to avoid her eyes and chewing anxiously on his thumbnail. He was emotionally exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to lay somewhere quiet and stop thinking. 

"Hey," she nudged him, and he didn't bother to resist at all. "Thought you were a guide dog now. Let's go find your master. I wouldn't mind catching up with him anyways."

"Ignis isn't here," Prompto's voice cracked, and he barely resisted hiding his face again. "I... they're both so different now," he couldn't stop his lip from trembling, and he stared determinedly at the ground so he could pretend she couldn't see. "They fight all the time. I'm. Ha, I'm useless. I can't do anything to fix it. Noctis c-could have." She was silent, and he immediately felt stupid for saying so much. "Sorry. S-sorry, I..."

Aranea made a flippant motion with her hand to stop him. Though she wasn't terribly expressive as a rule, she did look sort of thoughtful. When she finally opened her mouth, she just gave a heavy, frustrated sigh. "For fucks sake, kiddo. Don't apologize. You always make yourself look so pathetic."

There wasn't much Prompto could do but nod agreement. He was pathetic. 

"People deal with grief in different ways, okay? Almost all of them suck. Some people get angry - bet that musclehead is one of them. Heh, knew it." Apparently she didn't need him to actually answer, but Ignis had told him a long time ago he showed his emotions very openly. "Some people give up, some deny everything... most people can't just move on. What's Ignis doing."

Being told what to do was so deeply comforting that Prompto might have said anything she asked. "He just... he's different. He doesn't talk and when he does it's, um, I dunno." He was pretty sure she didn't care much about the whole thing, but once he started talking it was hard to stop. "Like he's blank, or not there, like his personality isn't there. I miss him a lot, and," Prompto blinked rapidly again, trying to push back the tears that'd crept up on him, but it just made one slide down his cheek. "... and I guess Gladio doesn't know what to do, so he's just mad. I just, I want them to be happy again," he forced himself to swallow the words that wanted to come next; that they were all he had, that he needed them. He'd already made himself vulnerable enough to someone who definitely didn't want all his baggage and thought he was a big crybaby. 

"Okay," Aranea said it with an air of finality, getting up from the bench as she did. She stuck her hand out to Prompto, and although standing seemed impossibly hard, he took it and was yanked to his feet. "All men are stubborn pieces of shit. Sounds like you need me to follow you home and show someone some sense. Ugh."

Prompto wanted to sit right back down, but knew she'd kick him if he did. Instead he rubbed a hand tiredly through his hair. "... not Gladio?"

"Nah. Too stupid," she threw up a hand as though to show she wasn't dealing with that. "Look, Ignis is a proud man. Too proud to ask for help and too proud to let himself feel anything. Thing is, I'm pretty sure he's smart enough to get that if his face is shoved in it."

"I know he still loves Gladio," Prompto mumbled, more to himself than her. 

"Ha, no accounting for taste. Show me where your tent is. I'm going to tag along tomorrow."

...

Though he tried to stay awake until   
Gladio came back, Prompto ended up falling into a restless sleep. When he woke up, he still felt exhausted; but he was spooned against the bigger man's chest. At least that must mean he wasn't as mad any more. Predictably, nothing about that little exchange - or where Gladio had been the night before - was mentioned. 

Though their small tent was quick to pack up, they weren't quite done when Aranea made her appearance. "Hello, boys. I hope your pace on the hike out isn't this slow." She was almost fully outfitted now, lance in hand and just enough armour missing to carry her own pack. 

The look on Gladio's face said he'd been about to make some flirty comment, but what she'd just implied threw him off. "Couldn't stay away from me, eh?" He said, only taking a moment to recover. 

"Gross," Aranea replied flatly. "I wanna come talk to your husband. Lead on, Boy Scout."

She really left no room for argument. Prompto hid his amused smile as he zipped up his bag, knowing Gladio was probably weighing his options but knowing that if there was a time to say no, it'd already passed. How could anyone say no to her, anyways? She was kind of like Ignis that way. Maybe that was why she got along so well with him. 

"You haven't got anything better to do?" Gladio didn't exactly sound pissed, but he was trying to figure out where he stood in this situation. Prompto was pretty sure it was wherever Aranea wanted him to, like it or not. 

"Nope," she said immediately. "You've got to be kidding. All of Eos is a shithole, and a girl needs something to do other than killing daemons. Can we get a move on?"

"You better keep up," Gladio said bemusedly, grabbing his own pack. Aranea scoffed at him. 

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing."

Though it was clear and always had been that Aranea did not like Gladio, they bantered back and forth as the three walked. Prompto started out a little worried that she'd bring up what he'd told her the night before, but soon it became obvious that was not at all the case and he started enjoying the less depressing atmosphere. Though the back and forth between the two soldiers was definitely aggressive more than lighthearted, it was preferable to Gladio's quiet moodiness on the way in. 

Prompto offered to drive on the way back and Gladio was happy to take the backseat. Aranea had to strip some of her armour again to get in the car, but seemed pretty happy to kick back and put her feet up on the dashboard. She even tolerated Prompto rambling at her for a little while, but after an hour or so told him to shut his trap before she shut it for him. 

Thankfully the drive to Cape Caem wasn't the longest; though Prompto filled with dread at the thought of facing Ignis. He had no idea how Gladio could do this almost constantly and not just drop dead. It was almost worse knowing that Ignis wouldn't say anything about it, would just carry on as though nothing had happened. That made the guilt so much worse.

Now he really deserved punishment, and this time the thought wasn't so much arousing as it was genuinely relieving. He wanted to say he was sorry, and he wanted some kind of atonement for messing up. For all the times he'd messed up. 

There was something very weird about pulling up outside of the quaint little lighthouse with Aranea in the passenger seat, and clearly she agreed. "... Isn't this cute," she muttered dryly, pulling her lance out from between the seats with some difficulty and getting out of the car. "Really domestic. Almost like the world didn't end, or something."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Gladio grunted. "Not gonna be safe here much longer."

Iris didn't run out to meet them, and Prompto was pretty sure that was because she was mad. Rightfully so. He was mad at him too. She probably wouldn't be able to resist coming to meet a new person, though; especially someone as cool as Aranea. They certainly startled Monica when they came in. 

"I didn't think to expect you for another few days," she said first, because she was always a really impressively put together woman. Prompto thought that was important in the military, probably. "and who is this?" She didn't seem upset, no doubt knowing that Gladio wouldn't bring anyone he didn't trust. 

Aranea walked right over and stuck her hand out, heels clunking loudly on the wood floor. "Aranea Highwind. You can still call me a Commodore, if you like," she said, in that smug sort of tone that Prompto had eventually realized was her joking around. "Some people do."

Monica took it and gave a firm shake. "Former Officer Monica Elshett," she was smiling a little, so Prompto didn't think there was anything to worry about. "Are you staying for dinner? I don't mind."

"Sure. Thanks," Aranea set her lance by the door. "Was never a great cook myself. Hey, pretty boy," she snapped, and Prompto looked up without thinking about it. He flushed when he heard Monica snickering. "Come help me take my breastplate off."

"Uh, sure!"

"I'll help," Gladio said in a sultry tone. 

"I'll castrate you," Aranea replied so immediately and in such a bored tone that Monica actually laughed. Gladio never seemed to get offended when he was rebuffed, and Prompto had always wondered if it was because he was just playing or if he actually kind of liked it. Ignis sure did it enough for that to be true. 

Even though it was Aranea, unbuckling a beautiful woman's armour was one of the most overwhelming and awkward things he'd ever done. As he muddled through it, he did wonder if she got some amusement out of his terror. He had not been so red in the face in at least a week or so. 

"I have time before we eat for a chat with Ignis?" The way she phrased it was barely a question, but Monica nodded anyways. "Try upstairs, third door on the left. That's most likely where he is - make sure you announce yourself, he's..."

"Blind, yeah," Aranea waved her hand as though to say that was old news, which Prompto supposed it kind of was. After all, she'd ran into them shortly after it happened. Unsurprisingly, she went over to the stairs and headed up without another word. Prompto was left nervously trying to put down her armour gently next to her weapon. He couldn't imagine being confident enough to be as blunt as she was. 

"Old friend?" Monica asked, still looking amused. 

...

Eventually, Prompto was sent upstairs to tell them dinner would be ready soon. To say he was nervous about interrupting was a huge understatement, but he felt so stupid telling that to Monica that he told himself he had to deal with the fluttering in his stomach that was so intense it was making him sweat. What he couldn't figure out was whether there was any chance of this making a difference in Ignis. He couldn't really see how it would, but his hope bordered on desperation. 

"Seriously, for someone who's so selfless; you're being a real self-centered piece of shit."

"Hm."

Prompto froze with his hand about to reach out and knock. He knew he really shouldn't listen, either, but once he was already standing there it seemed impossible to pull himself away.

"Instead, why don't you actually listen to me," Aranea said it like she was talking to a child, and Prompto had never heard anyone take that tone with Ignis before. "I thought you were better than this, you know?"

"I'm honoured that I've earned your respect," Ignis said, a calculated smugness in his tone that made him sound much more like himself. 

"Ugh, shut up," she said flatly. "Those two are a mess without you, get it? They're still counting on you."

"Is that so," the skepticism in Ignis' voice made Prompto feel profoundly sad. 

"Why don't you pay attention, maybe you'll see," Aranea snapped right back. "They both need you so much it'd be kind of sweet if it wasn't so lame. If you pull your head out of your ass I think you already know that. To be honest? Pretty sure you know how to fix everything if you think about it for two seconds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I've been so excited to write Aranea


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized maybe I should specify that Ignis is used to Gladio using BDSM punishment to deal with internalized emotion, so he realizes giving Prompto what he is asking for will probably calm him the fuck down and let him talk about it more normally... clear to me but I know I also wrote it. Lol.

"What, you don't do the cooking around here any more?" Aranea teased over dinner. "Bet Monica has better things to do."

"I fear that wouldn't go terribly well," Ignis said, though he had that bemused tone that Prompto had come to find comforting in its familiarity. 

"Is that a polite way of saying I'm a poor cook?" Monica said with a smile. "Though you should give yourself more credit, Ignis."

"Yeah! I'll help you any time," Iris said excitedly. She was leaning on the table, eager to be part of any conversation Aranea was having. As Prompto had thought, she was very interested in the older woman, and who could blame her. He was pretty sure if he was a teenage girl he'd be idolizing her too. Gladio was noticeably keeping an eye, but it didn't seem like he disapproved. 

"I'll help eat whenever," Aranea said playfully. "It's a nice place you've got here."

"Too bad we've gotta get a move on," Gladio grunted. 

"Ah, yeah. Lestallum is the last safe place. Sucks though."

"Agreed, but I'll be happy to contribute something to the effort," Monica said, offering Talcott seconds. The kid was staying quiet, probably taking in all of this serious talk. "That's a problem with being in hiding."

"I'm looking forwards to taking on a few hunts," Dustin said as he went to take a drink. 

"No doubt," Aranea glanced over at Ignis for a long moment, and Prompto thought she might be trying to decide whether she should ask if he'd be going out, too. If that was the case, she ended up not asking. 

"How are we going to get everything there?" Prompto piped up for the first time in a while. He knew they wouldn't be bringing furniture or anything like that, but certainly all the food; for one thing. 

"A few trips, probably," Dustin leaned his elbows on the table. "It does depend on if I can get the car we drove here running."

Prompto perked up. "Didn't know you needed a car fixed. I can take a run at it? I'm no Cindy, but I'm okay."

"He is selling himself short," Ignis said calmly. "Prompto is quite a talented mechanic when his mind is put to it."

Getting praise from Ignis always made his stomach all tight and his face hot, something he tried to hide with a 'casual' hand to his chin. He felt Gladio's eyes on him and knew he'd been caught, though. 

"Need help moving stuff? I'm already here," Aranea crossed her arms over her chest and shot Prompto the briefest of sideways looks. He could've jumped for joy. She wanted to stick around for him. 

Gladio snorted. "Since when do you offer help?" 

"To you losers? Like all the time."

"She has a point," Ignis said archly. "Aranea has been quite a reliable ally."

"Reliable? Gross," Aranea wrinkled her nose. "Don't go spreading that around."

Monica seemed amused by her attitude, smiling to herself. Or maybe there was some kind of badass lady soldier solidarity, Prompto thought - not like he'd know, but it made sense to him. "So kind of you, Commodore. We'll happily accept your help. 

...

Even though they were leaving so much, packing and preparing to leave was stressful. Prompto avoided being alone with Ignis out of guilt, though it only made him feel shittier. He knew he was the closest contact the advisor was getting any more, he knew that he was needed, but he just stayed out of the way and messed around with the car. He was surprised to see that Ignis seemed to have no problem letting Aranea lead him around; the only person who'd been trusted for that other than Prompto, Gladio and Noctis himself was Iris. 

Prompto did manage to get the car running. There were a few things he hadn't understood in great detail and had to fudge, but that made him all the more proud of himself when he started up the engine. It felt really good to have everyone happy and patting him on the back, telling him he'd done a good job, especially when Gladio gave him a one armed squeeze and said it in such a warm voice. It made him feel like maybe he wasn't on the shit list any more. 

The morning they left, the knots of anxiety settled in his stomach as sexual frustration just as the hours-long car ride began. This wasn't abnormal for Prompto, but it was definitely proof that his body hated him. Not only did he have to sit still with that squirmy twinge that could so easily become a boner, but his nerves weren't going to go away until he managed to get relief. This was the sort of thing Gladio and Ignis had both become good at picking up on, but with five other people around if they did notice there was nothing they could do. 

Though he hoped he would be in a car with Aranea, he ended up just being with her and Ignis. Their car carried most of the baggage, the passenger seat stacked with bags and food carefully filling every spare spot on the floor. Aranea claimed the first half of the driving, immediately putting music on and making it clear she didn't want to be talked to. That was obviously fine with Ignis, but left Prompto with absolutely nothing to distract himself. He was left alone with his awkward, anxious half-horniness and his crippling guilt about Ignis. It wasn't a great combination, and made the drive even more torturous then several hours in a quiet car would be already for him. He started bugging Aranea about switching after only an hour or so, desperate for anything to do, and it didn't take her that long to relent. 

"You've gotta learn to read or something, sweetheart," she said with a grin as she flopped into the backseat and did up her seatbelt. "Dunno how you survived driving all over Eos."

"I can read!" Prompto whined, pinching his hand under the seat as he tried to adjust it. "I'm just, uh. Really bored."

"Prompto often has difficulty focusing," Ignis said, and it was equally helpful and embarrassing. "It is much easier when he can stay busy."

"Huh. Explains a lot," Aranea shrugged, and slumped down in the seat. 

Though he was still bored, he was much less bored now that he could at least look at the road. An occasional glance in the rear view mirror told him that Aranea was either sleeping or pretending to be asleep, and he was afraid to start running his mouth at Ignis like he normally did. He forced himself to fixate on driving, so much so that he jumped when Ignis spoke. 

"Prompto," he said quietly, like he was continuing a conversation they'd already been having. "Everyone makes mistakes. You are far too hard on yourself."

"I," Prompto didn't know what to say, so he stopped to chew on his lip. "Mmhm."

He did relax a little. 

...

Lestallum actually had electricity, and people; and after so long of not seeing either of those things, it was a little overwhelming. Within an hour of arriving at the hotel, Cor was there to meet them. Prompto hung back and watched as the man exchanged a manly clasp of hands with Gladio, and the two soldiers shared news. He felt like he should stay close to Ignis - the noise and people here were too much for him after so long in the middle of nowhere, so the blind man must be in hell. Prompto could see how tense his shoulders were, and that made him pretty sure he was right. There were a lot of voices going on all at once. Prompto reached over to tap Ignis' wrist, thinking he wouldn't mind going upstairs himself, but Aranea caught his eye and waved him over. He floundered for a moment, then held up a finger to indicate 'one second'. 

After a panicked glance around, he managed to catch Iris' eye, and beckon to her. It didn't look like she was actually involved in the conversation Monica was having with several Kingsglaive that had come along with Cor, so she came over right away.

She tilted her head like she was about to ask what he wanted, and in another moment of panic he cut across her. "Hey! Iris! Uh, maybe you and Ignis can bring some more stuff upstairs?"

Iris gave him an unimpressed look, and Ignis arched a brow in a way that very clearly indicated he knew he was being bullshitted. Prompto shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, waiting for one of them to say something, but neither did. He had to stop himself from audibly sighing with relief. Iris probably understood that Ignis should be upstairs for a while, anyways. She just thought he was being shitty about it, which... didn't feel great either. 

"Yeah, I'm sure there's a few things we can take. Let's make ourselves useful!" She said cheerfully, taking Ignis' elbow. Watching her do it made Prompto internally cringe a little. He always asked permission by tapping first, _then_ taking Ignis' arm if he needed to. That offered him the respect he deserved. 

"An excellent idea."

Before he could feel too shitty about it, Prompto trotted over to Aranea, who was waiting with her arms crossed over her chest. She was looking more bored with the whole thing than usual, and out of place in the lobby of a hotel. "He can look after himself, yanno," she grunted. "He's fine."

Prompto went red, mortified that anyone would think he was underestimating Ignis. "I know, ha, he just... I mean it's really loud in here, right? I thought it'd be really hard to pick stuff out with so much going on, and then it's like another way he can't see..." he trailed off, not sure what he should and shouldn't say to her on Ignis' behalf. Probably nothing and he'd already fucked up. 

"Huh, guess so," she looked around the room with a frown. "Listen, kiddo, I'm gonna run off. I've got shit to do."

He wasn't surprised, and hadn't really expected her to hang around in the city. "Come visit?" He said hopefully. 

"Sure thing," she clapped him on the shoulder hard enough to jostle him a little. "Don't worry, your real mommy is gonna pick up the slack."

"Wh...?" While he was trying to figure out what she meant, she gave him a casual little salute with two fingers and wandered off to say something to Monica and Dustin. 

It was then he realized she meant Ignis, and went scarlet. "Oh, gross!" He called after her, but she just grinned and blew him a mocking kiss. 

...

"Prompto,"

It was habit to walk over to Ignis' side and tap his arm when Prompto heard his name. That wasn't something he even thought about any more, and hadn't been in a long time. The advisor was sitting by the window overlooking Lestallum, where the driving rain was pattering against the glass. Somehow it felt darker here than it had at Caem, but maybe that was just the coziness of the homestead filled with people he knew. 

When Prompto felt Ignis' grip around his forearm, he was a little bit surprised. Sometimes the man didn't want anything other than to know he was there, but touching back like this was not normal at all. 

"Iggy?"

When Ignis spoke, it was with a gravity that Prompto hadn't heard from him for a while. "I know that Gladio and myself have been hurting you - I must tell you we never intended that, and I apologize," each word seemed carefully chosen and weighed. When he paused, Prompto opened his mouth to say something, probably to apologize back for getting in the way; for being emotional, but he didn't know what he should say so he just sat down heavily beside the chair. "We are different men than we were, all three of us." 

Something about that statement awakened an almost primal fear in Prompto. "You can't leave me alone," he hardly knew what was coming out of his mouth before he said it. "Please, I... I want you and Gladio together, and I w-want to be there too-"

Ignis' fingertips brushed against his face, then an index finger was laid quietly over his lips. "Try not to worry about that. You misunderstand me." He took another long pause, mouth thinning in concentration. "Ardyn changed you, Prompto. It's impossible to miss."

Prompto's mouth went dry. "I'm... no, I'm human. You told me I am," his heart racing in an instant, any chance he had at remaining calm quickly disappearing, he started to scramble to his feet for a reason he couldn't even name. 

"Prompto."

It'd been a long time since Ignis called him to attention like that, but it still worked. The command cut through the garbage his brain was overloading him with and stopped him in his tracks. 

"You are inarguably human," his tone gentle, Ignis pulled at Prompto's arm to guide him... oh. Into his lap. Prompto obeyed without question, overwhelmed by what was happening. This Ignis, the real one who he'd missed so much, made him feel safe in a way he'd never felt before in his life. "Proof of that is how deeply he's damaged you." 

Prompto opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Ignis was so close, in a way he'd hadn't been in so long. Prompto wanted to cling to him, but was terrified that would go too far and ruin everything. 

"I feared pressing you to relive what you went through, but I realize now how foolish that was," Ignis said, voice quiet but still no less strong and sure. "As I knew that I would not want my struggles brought to light, I afforded you the same treatment. I realize now I should've known that you need to share your pain to move past it."

Prompto's lip started to tremble, and he bit it almost reflexively. "I... you don't have to, um. I don't want to bother you with my shit. You have... things... too," he said meekly. 

"Hush," Ignis said firmly. "I am rotting away in my own mind - something else on which to focus is a gift, I promise you." Hearing even him admit it himself was what made Prompto's chest tight, and he swallowed hard, telling himself he wouldn't fucking cry. Not again, not in front of Ignis. Never mind that he cried every time they did a scene; this was different. This was stuff he should've been able to deal with on his own. "If you would be more comfortable at my feet, you may sit there." It was weird how Ignis could say stuff like that and make it sound normal. Parental? Prompto wasn't sure, but he immediately grabbed onto Ignis' shirt, needy and stupid. 

"I. I don't know what to say."

Ignis' fingertips skimmed lightly up his body to find his cheek, then his chin, which was held between thumb and forefinger just like the advisor used to do to force eye contact. "Whatever needs to be said."

Even though he couldn't be seen, Prompto felt deep shame. As much as his brain told him it'd be easier to run away again than deal with anything, he knew Ignis would not let him be. He had to talk. He had to say something. 

"He got in my head. Ardyn." 

For a moment, Prompto thought it'd be easier to close his eyes. As soon as he did, everything crowded in so fast that he choked on the lump in his throat and he had to open them again. 

"I would call that his talent," Ignis said, tone dark. 

"Yeah. He... Noctis said I was a monster, he tried to k-kill me; when I was running." Prompto knew his words weren't making a lot of sense, but things had always just poured out of his mouth without him permission. "It wasn't... I know it wasn't him. I was s-so..." he choked on his words, and it was dangerously close to a sob. "I'm pathetic."

Ignis' hand moved from his chin to the back of his neck, and Prompto immediately put a hand over his mouth to stop himself audibly crying. He tried to hold the tears back, but as soon as Ignis spoke to him they overflowed. 

"You are not pathetic. It takes a strong man to live through what you did. You ought to give yourself more credit - you were tortured, Prompto. You must realize that would break the minds of trained men." It was the way Ignis said it that got to him. The advisor genuinely believed in him for some reason, and that made him feel sick with guilt. He sniffled into his hand, trying again to squeeze his eyes shut. Ignis' fingers traced over his shoulder and down his arm, finding that his hand was over his mouth and prying it gently but insistently away. 

"No," Prompto whimpered. His brain was rapidly overloading, and he struggled to process anything that resembled something he could say. The only legible thought that surfaced was how he did not deserve this, how he could not possibly ask for Ignis' help or sympathy. "Please hurt me," he found himself saying in a tearful whisper. It was something he had never asked, not like that. When Ignis was visibly taken aback, a fresh wave of hot shame washed over him, bringing with it another flood of tears. 

"What requires punishment," bless Ignis, and how instantly he could adopt that dominant tone. Relief so strong that it caused him vertigo swept over Prompto, and he hung his head. 

"I'm worthless," he said in a bare whisper. "There was nothing I could do... n-not for Noct, or for you guys... you're better off without me," 

Pain exploded in the side of his face, making his ear ring, and it took him a moment to realize he'd been slapped. The rush of endorphins was the best thing he'd felt in a long time. "Thank you, Sir," his voice was a tiny whimper. 

"Undo your belt and over my knee."

This was all he'd wanted. His cock twitched as he scrambled to bare his ass, but that was for once not the first thing on his mind. It was harder on a chair than the bed, but he laid himself over Ignis' lap and bit down on the heel of his hand. The anticipation tied his stomach in knots and made him even more sensitive as he took the first round of blows. Each smack jarred Prompto's body, leaving his ass stinging; and he was barely conscious of the sounds leaving his lips. 

"Tell me why you deserve this," Ignis said, giving him a pause. The cool leather of his gloved hand traced over the already warmed skin, and Prompto shivered. 

"I failed everybody," he tried to sniffle, but his nose was almost totally clogged. He dug his dull nails into his own cheek. 

"Incorrect."

When Ignis hit him again, it was so much more painful, and in the state he was in it took Prompto a few more smacks to realize that he was being struck bare-handed. He gave up on his hand, using it to cling to the arm of the chair. The nerves tingling through his entire body ate away at the tension inside him. He never counted strokes, but it seemed like Ignis stopped way too soon. 

"Why do you deserve this?" This time he punctuated the question with another slap, and Prompto yelped. 

"I, haa. I couldn't do anything and I still can't," Squeezing his eyes shut, Prompto braced for the blow and it made it hurt no less. He'd say his ass was numb, but the spanking was only hurting more with each strike. As it continued, his breathy whimpers became a constant litany. Every time his body jumped his cock got a taste of friction, and when Ignis stopped again he had to actually catch his breath.

"You know that isn't the answer," Ignis said, voice almost pedantic. "You aren't stupid, Prompto. Clearly you need this punishment, and I want to hear why."

Instead of answering, Prompto started to sob in earnest. Ugly childish wails came out of his mouth, and when Ignis started spanking him again he couldn't stop. As much as he'd cried when Gladio fucked him, this didn't even compare. "M'sorry," he knew he was maybe not even understandable, but he couldn't stop it anymore. He'd been fighting so long to hold it all in and now the dam was broken, his body felt boneless and everything was his pain. 

"Disobedience does not suit you," Ignis' tone was dark and almost threatening, but Prompto just cried harder. He wanted to please; he always did, but all he seemed able to do now was cry his throat raw. There were no other answers he could think of anyways. The arm of the chair was wet with his tears, his hand and forearm sticky with them, he tasted a metallic hint of blood on his lip. 

"Prompto," Ignis' voice sent a shiver down his spine, and if he wasn't rock hard already he definitely would be now. "I will not hear this self-depreciating garbage from you again."

"I... it's..."

"The only reason you deserve punishment," Ignis continued firmly, "is allowing yourself to believe these things. It is naught but foolish self pity to think you could've changed the outcome. I _tried_ to do so, and fate still prevailed. Even had you acted differently, you'd be a casualty - as I am." 

Despite both subspace and his emotional state, Prompto could hear the pain in Ignis' voice. "N-no," he whimpered, trying to swallow his wracking sobs. "No, you... you're..." he had honestly no idea what he was trying to say. His feelings about Ignis were both overwhelming and jumbled beyond recognition. 

Clearly knowing he could not say anything worthwhile, Ignis laid into him with another round of smacks. Prompto's throat was sore from crying so hard, but he couldn't stop. 

"Is that enough for you?" Ignis' voice was still low and serious, it wasn't the teasing way he'd asked that same question before. He let his hand rest on Prompto's bare ass, which he could almost not feel through the burn of his skin. 

Prompto did manage to say something, but even he didn't know what it was supposed to be. Tears dripped off of his jawline, and he rubbed at his cheek with a shaking hand. 

Apparently it was enough for Ignis. "Up," his voice was kind but inarguable, and Prompto struggled to sit up in his lap. As Ignis' hand managed to follow his arm to his shoulder and then his face, he was still fighting little hiccuping sobs. "Perhaps some of your desire was just for my attention," the advisor tried to wipe away some of the tears with the back of his hand, and Prompto leaned into the touch, lower lip quivering. "That is my fault. I have been distant."

"N-no," Prompto choked, distracted and humiliated by how hard he still was. "Yes, I mean... I. Hhhh, I want your attention... you've got every r-reason to be distant, n-not your fault," he ended up mumbling, squeezing his eyes shut and again knowing that he made no sense. His ass was throbbing even though he wasn't putting direct weight on it, but he loved that. 

"Regardless of how isolated I felt, it is unfair of me to make yourself and Gladio feel alone." Ignis' tone indicated that was the end of that argument. 

"We're here for you too," Prompto's voice was small and slurred from crying, and it was something he'd never thought he'd dare to say to Ignis. As soon as he actually said it, it gave him some courage, and suddenly he was saying other dumb stuff. "You're um, you're not useless either. You're... ha, literally kind of good at everything, and... this can't. Beat you..." he trailed off, knowing he'd probably really overstepped his boundaries, that he was wandering around the other side of the thick wall that Ignis had only fortified around himself in the past year. 

Neither of them spoke for a long moment, and Prompto tried desperately not to panic. Ignis had become even more unreadable since his injury, he could be thinking anything at all. 

"You're aroused," he ended up stating blandly. Prompto yelped in embarrassment, trying to apologize and getting his words so tangled up it probably didn't sound like much. Ignis held up a hand to silence him, and it worked. Prompto was well aware that the advisor was diverting the conversation away from himself, and knew Gladio would call him out on it and keep pushing. He knew he should do that, but he couldn't. Though it was already being a distraction, mentioning his hard on made his forming other thoughts was very difficult. 

"You may take care of that," though Ignis said it kindly, there was an edge to his voice that Prompto was almost sure was anxiety. Though he hid it enviably well, Prompto was slowly becoming able to see him getting anxious. He was deeply worried, but he was also both hard and bruised from punishment; and all of that battled with his overwhelming lack of self worth. He felt everything building up in his chest again, the pressure only momentarily relieved by his crying, and his hands started to shake. He knew having some kind of panic attack would only make things worse, but rational thought had no place when this much was going on in his head. 

"Prompto," Ignis took both of his hands, no doubt able to feel them trembling. His voice was low and calm, he clearly knew he didn't need to demand attention at the moment. One of his hands was still bare, and he gave one firm squeeze before letting go and tracing both up Prompto's arms, over his shoulders and grabbing the back of his head. He pushed forwards and down and Prompto went willingly, but somehow he still didn't expect it when Ignis' lips touched his. 

That was enough to push him back into weepiness. Though Ignis was not a passionate kisser, the gesture meant too much for him to care. The bare palm on the back of his neck grounded him, thumb resting in the tender spot behind his ear. He didn't even notice Ignis' other hand finding his again until it was being guided to his crotch. 

For a moment he almost questioned, but then realized he was stupid and had already been told what to do. Ignis kissing him was so much more than he deserved, but he still gave little whimpering sobs as the man pulled away. He fumbled with his button and zipper, the hot shame of masturbating in front of Ignis both familiar and overwhelming. He loved the way it made him feel small, he couldn't justify why that turned him on so much. He had to grit his teeth to stop himself from being ridiculously vocal as he took his cock in his hand, and as he stroked himself hot tears still ran down his face. 

Sitting on Ignis' lap was not a normal thing, but being physically close only made it better. "Sir, can I...?" He whined, the words ending in a gasp. The way Ignis has said it already implied permission, but he really wanted to make sure he was a good boy. 

"You may," Ignis said gently, his thumb stroking behind Prompto's ear. 

Prompto let his eyes flutter closed. It was normal for him to cum quickly, and sure enough he was starting to get that tightness in the pit of his stomach. Ignis had clearly fixed whatever was giving him problems before. He knew by now what the rules were, and had the sense to cover himself with his other hand before his orgasm. 

"H-haah," even when he came, a hot wave of pleasure making him twitch, he was still crying. Fuck, he was so pathetic. He sniffled, glancing around for a tissue to wipe both his hand and his nose on, and ended up just pulling off his tank top and using that. He had to shrug off Ignis' hand to do it, and he desperately didn't want to; but it was better than having to get out of his lap. 

"Prompto," Ignis said patiently. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"You sure?" He asked in a small, strained voice. "... because I'm really not." He tucked himself back into his briefs, but decided not to go to the effort of doing up his jeans. 

"I am certain," Ignis said firmly. "Regardless of the thoughts Ardyn put in your head. When you fall prey to it, that is what he wanted."

Prompto rubbed his hands over his face with a little groan. "I... yeah. I know."

"Know also that you do not stand alone - though perhaps all three of us would do best to remember that." Maybe it was an admission that Prompto had been right, but he had no way of knowing. At least Ignis seemed to know Prompto wanted to help?

"Why," He paused, swallowing the question. This was probably just going to fuck up everything going on between them right now, but it was also maybe his only chance to say something about it. "... why do you fight with Gladio so much now?" Shit. Couldn't take it back now. 

There was a long moment where Ignis was silent, and again Prompto's throat got tight as he fought the feeling that he'd just fucked up. Not asking Ignis about himself was a basic thing. Gladio didn't even do it. 

"... we are both deeply stubborn. In the beginning we frustrated each other; and I believe that has much to do with my blindness," he spoke as though he was genuinely considering each word, even more so than usual. "Now it seems that winning the argument is more important. We find things and make them seem relevant, but ultimately? It is little more than pride."

Prompto was stunned to hear him so candid, and at first wasn't sure what to say back. "That... um, can you fix it?" He felt stupid as soon as the words were out of his mouth. 

"Well, I would like to." Ignis sounded almost bemused when he said it, but if Prompto had to guess he still looked sad. 

"Can I... say what I think?" Part of him knew that of course he could, but having this kind of conversation was genuinely uncharted waters. He shifted restlessly on Ignis' lap, wincing when he put too much weight on a tender spot. 

"Certainly."

"... I think he just misses you," Prompto said quickly, and then he was saying too much all at once like he normally did. "Gladio loves how strong you are and how you like, confront him and push him around; and um, now you... don't really any more. You said you were distant, and I guess that's right? Like I think he uh. Just wants your attention too." Biting his lip to shut himself up, Prompto squirmed nervously again. At least he wasn't crying anymore, though his cheeks were itching as his tears dried. He rubbed his face with the back of his hand. 

"I think that's very astute of you." Though Prompto wasn't totally sure what that word meant, Ignis' tone said it was good. "You may not believe it, but you're highly perceptive."

"Probably because I had to figure out when people didn't want me around, heh," Prompto smiled to himself, both because the compliment felt good and... holy shit, had he actually managed to help Ignis?

"Hm. I don't believe you have to worry about that now." He was teasing, but the sentiment was still there. "Can I count on you for help in staging the scene?"

The specific way he said scene, though it could've meant something totally innocuous, made Prompto actually grin. "I mean... yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok
> 
> Fully canonverse - going to try and get as close as possible to how I see this whole shitfest getting handled. We're going to be dealing with some pretty heavy shit but everyone will get through it ok I assure you. 
> 
> Goin to aim for I think? 5 parts. Questions welcome.


End file.
